BONE Iron Brown Trailer
by Bradao
Summary: Eisenhans has a training session, and escapes, leading to the events of the BONE Story


Iron Brown Trailer:

(Techno fighting music, mixed with a remix of previous songs)

We open on a cliff within a heavily forested area. It is night time, and the Shattered Moon floating silently behind it. The camera goes through the wall of this cliff revealing a large white room with a single person standing in the middle. Further away is a blast shield, which would allow a group of people to easily view a demonstration in safety. Many scientists were running around, doing preparation work and such. A door in a wall swipes open as a man in a dark red suit walks in, his daughter trailing behind, and an entourage of guard robots. A bald, bearded, and mustached scientist turns around. "Ah, Mr. Long Hui right on time." He tells the man in red. "Yes, I was worried my daughter's antics would cause me to be late once more, but luckily we found her quite easily." He said. "Well then, we can finally get the Prototype's combat demonstration done." Long Hui says. "Please sir, Eisenhans prefers to be called by his name, or at least Eisen." The scientist said slowly getting quieter as Long glared at him. "Let's get this over and be done with. I have a meeting with the dean of Beacon tomorrow afternoon." Long says. "Nell, watch, you may learn some things about the other side of the business world." Long says to his daughter.

The scientist walks up to a microphone, and begins speaking into it. "Alright Eisen, we shall begin our test runs on your combat, stealth, and learning skills." He says. Eisen, the boy standing in the middle of the white room nods. "Yes Father, I shall do my best. Can I ask, may I go to Beacon?" He says kind of stiffly. "We'll discuss it later. Now, I'm releasing the E.V.A.R. Blade (Experimental Variable Ammunition Rifle)." He says pressing a button as a large katana like weapon with a box near the handle and a barrel running parallel the blade, is raised from the ground. "Hey now, what's that?" Long says. "Oh, you see sir, we fit Eis-" Long glares at him. "Prototype Eisenhans with so many functions, that we had to give him an external weapon it also reduces the amount of Dust drained from him during battle." Long shakes his head, "That's already worse than our competitors. But, perhaps the MP version can have a bit of downgrade for built in weapons." He says. Eisen grabs the sword gun carrying it with ease. "Alright, Wave 1 is set." The scientist says as he presses a button, releasing AK-130 droids with blade arms and gun hands, ten total, 5 each. Eisen pulled the sword into position, and quickly shot down the gunners, and then rushed the bladed ones. The sword drug along the ground, and the sound made the observers put their hands over their ears. Eisen then slashed the few bots in half, dispatching them with ease.

"Well, aside from that…annoying sound, he seems to have potential." Long says. "Go to wave 2." He says. The Scientist presses the next button releasing a much larger group. This one of 20 Robots, 5 were the gunners of before, 5 bladed arm bots, another 5 seemed to have enlarged fists, and the last 5 had a blade arm and gun. Eisen was further away this time from the gunners, as they laid down a suppressive fire. He placed the blade down into the ground, and saw the blade arms coming for him. While staying in cover, he blocked, dodged, and the managed to make 2 of the robots stab one another. He then took one of the downed robots arms, and began using it, to fight off the remaining 3, he slashed into them, each with a quick horizontal to vertical slash. As he took them out, he dropped the arm, and grabbed the sword, lifting it out of the ground and running towards the gunners, pushing against the onslaught of bullets. He was hit by some of the bullets, but nothing more than a few cuts appeared on his synthetic skin. He slashed into two of the Gunners, as he used the force of the swing to place the blade on his back, keeping it there with a magnetic field, and blocking the bullets on him. The large fisted robots had made it to him, and he fought with them, using a mix of MMA, Muay Thai, and Sambo to deal with them. A one two punch, dodge and weave, finished with a knee into a flying jab into the next one. He dispatched the next in line quickly, taking off its head with an uppercut. He then grappled the next one, spinning him around and throwing him into the other, as he jumped up, and slashed the two in half. "Well, he certainly knows his moves." Long says.

He then turned his attention back to the 8 remaining gunmen, and used the blade as a shield once more. Using what he knew from his battle log, he ran towards one of the blade arm gunners, and sweep kicked it from under his blade. It fell, and he grabbed its arm, using both it, and his blade as a shield as he shot at the other robots. He emptied the last few bullets, 3 remaining, all blade gunners. He went forward as they got into close combat range, and tried to throw him off by clashing a few times and then blasting at him, each time, a failure, resulting in damage or destruction of the bot. The last one dead, and Eisen began to breathe heavily. Long looked curiously at the scientist responsible for Eisen's creation. "you added a more human reaction to being slightly lower on power?" Long asked. "Yes, he was to be a near human creation. We are, after all, using him as a doppleganger and a bodyguard." A scientist said said. "Go straight to Wave 5." Long says. "What? But sir-" Long cuts him off. "If we are to go further with this, we will need to know the limit of his capabilities. Besides, he's a doll; if he breaks, we can always remake him." The scientist nods lightly. "Yes sir, I understand." He then presses a button on the far right of his console.

A bunker lifts from the floor as two spider bots come out, along with a few Beowolves with a strange collar on their necks. "You know, if someone outside of the facility knew about these experiments, we'd have some serious legal accusations, right?" Long says restating a procedure nonchalantly to the scientists, they each nodding in return. The beowolves sprint towards Eisen as he turn the E.V.A.R. barrels to Grenade launcher, launching 2 dust grenades into the pack, and dodging the incoming fire from the Spider Bots. He managed to take out 4 of the 12 Beowolves as he charged, zig zagging to get the Spider Bots to do most of the work for him. The fire of the Spider Bots mowed down another 4 as Eisen quickly slashed two of them, and dropped his sword spinning around and being tackled by the last 2. When they stood from the attack, three Beowolves stood looking confusedly at each other. The Spider Bots were confused as well, unable to tell which two were their previous allies. Then, one of them made a jump for it, as the Spider Bots shot at that one. The Beowolf laid on the ground dead, as one of the last two made a jump for it as well, and got shot as well. The third seemed to unfold itself into Eisen as he regrabbed the sword and headed for the Spider Bots who laid down a heavy assault. It became too heavy, and he placed the sword down for cover. As he contemplated on what to do next, he hadn't noticed one of the bots stick to the ceiling and attempt to crush him. He rolled out of the way, his sword on one side, he on the other, and the Spider Bot with him in its sights. He quickly climbed up it, causing the other to fire on him, shooting the Spider Bot. He then rolled out of the way as he grabbed the sword, and ran into a white wall. The Two spider bots had him cornered as they charged up a large beam attack. Eisen rolled at the last second managing to roll under the two, before shooting them from underneath with a dust rocket. The resulting explosion of beam and bot blew open a hole in the wall. Eisen could see the City far in the distance, though thanks to his optics, he could see it much closer. His eyes flickered momentarily, and he jumped through the hole. "Wait, someone stop him!" A scientist cried. "No. Let him go." Long said. "Yes, the best chance to see how well his stealth and learning works is probably with a field test." The head Scientist says. "My son most likely will be trying to get into Beacon Academy. His programming requires he gather information, protect important figures, and destroy the Grimm. He'll find it all there at the academy." Long smirks, "Let him." A scientist then turns to face him. "Sir?" Long waved the scientist aside, "We place him in Beacon, then use the data collected to create the Oberon MP Eisenhans. With this, our competitors will be unable to match us, our androids learning and becoming new models." He says. "Hans Titania." He says pointing to the head scientist. "Track him down, and take him to be enrolled tomorrow. Don't let anyone know about his being an android." Long says. "I agree sir. Will your daughter be keeping surveillance then?"

Long nodded as he left with his daughter. "This was a fruitful demo. Begin construction on MP versions, based on other Hunters that he encounters. There data routes back here and we can make an army to take the place of hunters and huntresses." He tells the head scientist. "Nell, keep an eye on Eisen during the year." Long tells her. "According to the specs, he can run on biomaterial almost as much as he can with dust, so you'll have to keep up." She nods slightly. "Good." He says as the elevator closes in front of him.


End file.
